killer_of_flamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer of Flames
Kyle, John and their parents move to a new house because that their Dad got this new Job that it will give them lot of money, once that they are packing, Kyle has that strange feeling in to him, but he ignores it, at 3 Am, Kyle heard something that is like a whispering, he gets up and look around his room, but there was nothing, so he went back to bed, but he can still hear it again, wokes up quick, but there was nothing, so he might think it might be at the window, so he looks outside, for what he saw is a lot of trees that is a big forest at his backyard, but he truly saw something out there hiding one of those trees, "Huh, I guess is my imaginations" he went back to bed and sleeps. In the morning, Kyle and his family were eating break fest, Kyle had to tell his family about it last night, "Guy's, did you heard anything last night, because I did" he said to them, they look at each other, and they might think I was joking, "Haha Kyle, looks like you might watch to much horror videos" John said to him, "No! I am seriously telling you that I heard something last night!" "Okay son, what did you heard last night" Kyle's dad ask to him, "Well.....I heard some whisperings out of the window behind the forrest" John still thinking i'm joking, but his dad believes him for a bit, but his mom don't believes it. Now is school time, Kyle and his brother John were heading to the bus stop, and while they were sitting down, a big kid went up to them, and knocks their books down to the ground, "Hey what the hell!?" Kyle yelled, a big kid with a Leather Jacket and sunglasses and a fick hair said, "Oh! i'm sorry, was those were your fucking books!" he yelled, Kyle get up and ready to punch him but John told him not to, but he ignored his brother and he said, "Alright listen you punk, don't ever do that again to us or I will beat you down to pieces!" "Oh" the big said, "What are you going to do" Kyle punch at his nose, the big kid was angry and he pick up his knife and stab at Kyle's shoulder and he scream, while that, a bus coming, and a big kid ran away before he almost getting caught, the bus driver saw that Kyle was hurt so bad, so he get off and ran to him and yelled, "Hey! are you ok!?" Kyle was quiet because he still feeling pain, "Ugh don't worry, I will called the ambulance so that you will be there just fine" so once Kyle was at the hospital, Kyle's parents were there worried of him that he might be alright, "Doctor, is my son alright?" Kyle's mother said to the Doctor, "Oh yes, is just that his right shoulder got cut by a knife and we don't know who did it to him, but he's alright, he can still move it" "*sigh* thank you Doctor" Kyle stands up and his mother walk to him and said, "Kyle is time to go home" Kyle had that feeling again, he look at the window, and saw a figure standing there at the streets, Kyle freak out and back away to the wall, "Kyle are you ok!?" Kyle's dad yelled of worried, Kyle can't answer, now he could hear a sound of static loud, he blacks out. "Hello" Kyle woke up fast with fear, he wasn't at the hospital, he's at the forest, he heard a strange voice that it said, "I been watching you this whole time Kyle" he looks up and he freaks out too much, for what he saw is, a tall figure with a suit on and the face, oh god the face, it has no nose, no mouth, nothing just a white head, "Don't be afraid my child, i'm not going to hurt you, i'm going to help you to be free" "F-f-f-free?" now Kyle was calm less, "Yes" the figure said, "W-w-who a-are y-you?" now he almost black out again, before he black out, he heard a name, it said, "My name is Slender" he black out, he woke up at his bedroom with fear, he gasping to much, now he calms down, he gets up and walks out of his room, he heard some voices, that is young childs voices, "Do it, do it" Kyle was confused for what it means, he went down to the kitchen and he saw his mother sitting on the living couch, "Kill her, kill her, kill her" the voice said, he can't do that, it was his mother, he doesn't want to do that, but he has that feeling in to him, but now is stronger, too much, now he gives up, he can't control his body anymore, now he went to the drawer for that the knifes are, he pick a biggest knife and went to his mother, she turns around and saw her son with a smile, "Son, are you alright?" "Shut up, I don't care, you and the others won't help me so I will do the same for you" he slowy walk to her, "Son, is that a knife?" he doesn't listen anymore, he laughs and now he stabs at her stomach, she try to scream but he cuts at her throat and she's......dead, "He,he,he,he,he,he,he, is alright mom, no worries" he turns around and went upstairs to his father's room, his father was sleeping, he walks to him and raise his knife, and stabs at his father eye really hard, his father scream really hard, and he stabs at his father's neck too, "Shhhh, will you just shut up daddy" he giggles a bit, but now his last one, is John, John woke up a bit for that he heard a scream, maby it was his imaginations, so he went back to bed, but he has a strange feeling that something is watching him, he take a quick peek, but a bloody hand cover his mouth, he scream, all that he saw is his brother Kyle with a big smile, he tried to called help, "Shhhhh, don't worry my dear brother, you will be with the others" now he raise a knife, "Just, go to Hell!" he stab at John's neck, John was bleeding everywhere, Kyle gets up and went to his room and wear his dark grey hoodie and went to the bathroom, and he look at the mirror, "*sigh* looks like I will cut myself then" he raised the knife to his neck and stab it a bit, but it didn't hurt him a little bit, then he cut his stomach really hard, all of his organs come out and some of his blood too, it spread everywhere, "Hehehehehe, now that is perfect" he leaves the bathroom and went downstairs and went outside, he saw him again, he saw Slender again, but now with the others, "Hello Kyle, your here just in time" Kyle look at these other killers, "Who are these People?" "These are my Proxy's, but now you can join us Kyle," Kyle smiled and he said, "Yes, I will join" Kyle said to him, "Welcome, my son"